


Sometimes I Need My Bro

by dark_magician100



Series: Ackley Bridge shorts [3]
Category: Ackley Bridge (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Friendship, Gen, bringing library's back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 16:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17227604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_magician100/pseuds/dark_magician100
Summary: There are times when you need a friend and this was a time Riz knew Naveed needed him.





	Sometimes I Need My Bro

This was becoming a common occurrence, Riz though as he walked through the stacks of the local library. If it wasn’t one of them asking to meet up with him it was the other, since the weekend of Hayley’s party it was like the three of them weren’t even mates anymore. Nah it was more like Naveed was friends with Riz and Riz was friends with Cory and neither of them knew each other but just ended up in the same place because Riz was there.

Riz spotted his target sitting on a table in the History section, pausing for a moment to observe his friend Riz realised that Naveed looked as if he hadn’t slept at all last night. Which he had to admit worried him quite a bit, seeing as things had calmed down for him at home and while Naveed’s mum was still a bit prickly about Naveed having boys round his dad seemed to just want his son happy.

“Hey Naveed, you alright mate?” Riz asked pulling up a chair beside him and sitting down.

“Yeah buddy I’m okay just tired is all.” Naveed replied with a small smile that Riz noticed didn’t reach his eyes.

If you asked most people at Ackley Bridge they would tell you that Riz was a nice enough bloke, easy on the eye would be added on by some girls and the lads might talk about how he’s a good rugby player, But most people wouldn’t call him the most observant person. Most of his teachers would say that he was smart enough and gave everything a go but would then compare him to Alya and well he was not on the same level as her apparently. Most people just saw Riz the ruby lad, but they would be surprised at what laid underneath, how wrong they were, Riz saw what was going on around him but just didn’t always get involved, and he was as good as Alya but he didn’t need the stress that came with her trying to outdo him.

“Come on Naveed it’s me, you can talk to me.” Riz gave Naveed’s arm a little squeeze, his friend was not happy and he knew that he had to try and do something to make him feel better, but he could only do that if he knew what was wrong.

Naveed let out a sigh, shifting on the table a bit trying to get comfortable. Riz knew that if he kept quite Naveed would open up, not many people in the school really knew how loyal and fragile Naveed really was, but Riz understood and after seeing how his mum had treated him Riz was determined to look after his friend.

“I… its mum.” Naveed began. “She and dad got into it last night it was all about me and how I’m sick and that…’

Riz watched his friend as he spoke, he could see that Naveed’s mums words were getting to him and even his dads words of support weren’t helping.

“She said she wished that I hadn’t been born or at the very least I had given up fighting for life.” Naveed whispered, Riz watched as his friend curled into himself. He couldn’t believe Naveed’s mum would say that, Naveed had told Riz a few weeks ago what his father had said to him, the story about not having children of never having kids and then being blesses with Naveed who had fought so had for life, Naveed had told him that that was why his father would always be there for him because he was his little miracle, a bit of joy in his life he never thought he would have.

Riz stood up and pulled Naveed into a hug, which Naveed didn’t hesitate to reciprocate resting his head against Riz’s chest, Naveed let out a broken sob. Not really knowing what to do Riz tightened his hold and rubbed Naveed’s back in what he though was a comforting manor. The two stayed like that for a few minutes, Naveed letting out all the hurt he felt, that Riz suspected came from more then just his mums words and Riz trying to give his friend the comfort he deserved.

Eventually Naveed pulled away and used the sleeve of his jumper to wipe away the tears on his face. Riz grabbed his bag from the floor and gave Naveed his water bottle to drink from.

“Thanks man.” Naveed said softly “Not just for the water but the whole thing, you’ve been there for me the last while and I really appreciate it.”

“That’s why you have friends Naveed.” Riz said to his friend. “It’s why you have Nasreen and me, and Cory too.”

Naveed seemed to perk up a little. “I know you’re going to say something about being a burden but Naveed you are not now or ever be a burden to me mate you’re my friend, Cory’s too!’ Riz said trying to get across to Naveed how important he was to his friends. He studied his friend for a few quite moments before continuing.

“Look I don’t know what’s going on with you and Cory at the moment and normally I would want to know but right now I think being happy takes the front seat.” Riz said taking a breath before continuing. “Look why don’t you come to mine, I’ll ask mum if you can stay over and we can play FIFA or watch some films?”

“Yeah I’d like that Riz.” Naveed said softly. “I’ll text dad to let him know what’s going on.”

Riz watched as Naveed stood up and pulled out his phone, while he was doing that Riz had to think about what he had on Alya to make sure she wouldn’t put up a fight about him having Naveed over. His mum wouldn’t be a problem she like Naveed a lot seeing as he was probably the most respectful of his friends.

“Ready to go Nav?” Riz asked

“Yeah” Naveed replied putting his phone back in his pocket.

 

**Later that night**

“Hey Riz?” Naveed whispered after they had turned in for the night.

“Yeah.”

Thank you, sometimes I need my bro and sometimes my bro realises it when I don’t.” Naveed said, Riz could almost hear the smile he was sure Naveed had at that moment.

“Don’t Worry Naveed I’m here for you if you need me.” Riz answered, knowing he would be there for the two boys he called his best friends, it just turned out today was Naveed turn.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm here to give Riz some love! 
> 
> Also i've been thinking about Naveed and his dad and genuinely i want to do something on their relationship, so that might be coming down the line. 
> 
> Any way thanks for the read.


End file.
